TOKYO GIRLS' STYLE
|genre = J-Pop |current = Yamabe Miyu (2010-Present) Arai Hitomi (2010-Present) Nakae Yuri (2010-Present) Shoji Mei (2010-Present) |formermen = Konishi Ayano (2010-2015) |website = Official Website |years = 2010-Present |label = avex trax |agency = Avex Management Inc. |aka = }} (東京女子流; Tokyo Joshi Ryuu) is a Japanese four-member girl dance and vocal group under avex. They originally debuted as an idol group. The group was created in 2009 and was publicly revealed on January 1, 2010. On January 6, 2015, they announced that they would cease to be an idol group starting April 2015. Their last release as an idol group was the single Stay with me, released on March 3, 2015. Members Current Members * Yamabe Miyu (山邊未夢) * Arai Hitomi (新井ひとみ) Deputy Leaderhttps://tokyogirlsstyle.jp/news/detail.php?id=1008515 * Nakae Yuri (中江友梨) Stage Leader * Shoji Mei (庄司芽生) Leader Former Member * Konishi Ayano (小西彩乃) (Graduated December 28, 2015; Vocal Leader) Discography Albums= ;Albums # 2011.05.04 Kodou no Himitsu (鼓動の秘密; Secret of the Heartbeat) # 2012.03.14 Limited addiction # 2013.01.30 Yakusoku (約束; Promise) # 2014.06.04 Killing Me Softly # 2015.12.23 REFLECTION ;Best Albums # 2015.05.05 Kirari☆ (キラリ☆; Sparkling☆) ;Collaboration Albums # 2012.10.17 TOKYO GIRLS' STYLE×Maltine Records REMIX (東京女子流×Maltine Records REMIX) # 2014.01.15 Maltine Girls Wave # 2014.03.12 Mirrorball Flare + Royal Mirrorball Discotheque ;Live Albums # 2019.04.24 STARTING OVER! "DISCOGRAPHY" CASE OF TGS ;OST Albums # 2014.05.21 Kowai Kyoku-shu + "Gakkou no Kaidan -Noroi no Kotodama-" OST (怖い曲集 +「学校の怪談 -呪いの言霊-」OST; Scary Album + "School Ghost Story -The Soul of Language's Curse-" OST) ;Mini Albums # 2017.10.25 PERIOD. BEST ~Otona ni Narun Dakara~ (PERIOD. BEST　～オトナニナルンダカラ～; PERIOD. BEST ~Because I Became an Adult~) |-|Singles= ;Singles # 2010.05.05 Kirari☆ (キラリ☆; Sparkling☆) # 2010.05.19 Onnaji Kimochi (おんなじキモチ; Same Feelings) # 2010.07.21 Ganbatte Itsudatte Shinjiteru (頑張っていつだって信じてる; I Will Do My Best and Always Believe) # 2010.10.06 Himawari to Hoshikuzu / Kitto Wasurenai... (ヒマワリと星屑 / きっと忘れない、、、; Sunflower and Stardust / I Will Never Forget...) # 2011.02.09 Love like candy floss # 2011.05.18 Kodou no Himitsu / Sayonara, Arigatou. (鼓動の秘密 / サヨナラ、ありがとう。; Secret of the Heartbeat / Goodbye, Thank You.) # 2011.08.24 Limited addiction / We Will Win! ~Kokoro no Baton de Po Pon no Po~n☆~ (We Will Win! －ココロのバトンでポ・ポンのポ～ン☆－; Limited addiction / We Will Win! A Heart-shaped Baton Po Pon no Po~n☆~) # 2011.11.23 Liar / W.M.A.D # 2012.03.07 Rock you! / Onnaji Kimochi -YMCK REMIX- (Rock you! / おんなじキモチ -YMCK REMIX-; Rock you! / Same Feelings -YMCK REMIX-'') # 2012.05.23 Tsuioku -Single Version- / Taisetsu na Kotoba (追憶 -Single Version- / 大切な言葉; ''Recollection -Single Version- / Important Words) # 2012.10.17 ROAD TO BUDOKAN 2012 ~Bad Flower~ # 2013.06.05 Unmei / Wonderful Smile (運命 / ワンダフル スマイル; Fate / Wonderful Smile) # 2013.09.25 Get The Star / Last Forever # 2013.11.22 ROAD TO BUDOKAN 2013 ~Chiisana Kiseki~ (ROAD TO BUDOKAN 2013 〜ちいさな奇跡〜; ROAD TO BUDOKAN 2013 ~A Small Miracle~) # 2014.02.12 Partition Love # 2014.05.21 Juujika ~Eiga "Gakkou no Kaidan -Noroi no Kotodama-" Ver.~ (十字架 ～映画「学校の怪談-呪いの言霊-」Ver.～; Cross ~Movie "School Ghost Story -The Soul of Language's Curse-" Ver.~) # 2014.12.10 Say long goodbye / Himawari to Hoshikuzu -English Ver.- (Say long goodbye / ヒマワリと星屑 -English Ver.-; Say long goodbye / Sunflower and Stardust -English Ver.-'') # 2015.03.11 Stay with me # 2015.06.24 Never ever # 2016.08.31 Shinkai (深海; ''Deep Sea) # 2016.11.30 Mille-feuille (ミルフィーユ) # 2017.03.01 predawn / Don't give it up # 2017.07.05 water lily ~Suiren~ (water lily ～睡蓮～ ; water lily ~Water Lily~) # 2018.02.28 Last Romance (ラストロマンス) # 2018.06.20 kiss wa Agenai (kissはあげない; I Won't Give You a Kiss) # 2019.02.27 Hikaru yo / Reborn (光るよ / Reborn; Shine / Reborn) # 2020.05.05 TBA ;Digital Singles # 2011.02.16 Kodou no Himitsu (YMCK REMIX) (鼓動の秘密; Secret of the Heartbeat) # 2011.08.10 Boku no Tegami (僕の手紙) # 2012.08.01 LolitA☆Strawberry in summer # 2013.08.07 LIFE SIZE # 2013.09.25 Partition Love # 2014.05.21 Juujika ~Eiga "Gakkou no Kaidan -Noroi no Kotodama-" Ver.~ (十字架 ～映画「学校の怪談-呪いの言霊-」Ver.～; Cross ~Movie "School Ghost Story -The Soul of Language's Curse-" Ver.~) # 2015.04.29 Never ever (-FAIRY TAIL mix- TV size) # 2016.04.20 Kimi e (君へ; To You) # 2016.06.15 Reflection -Royal Mirrorball Mix- (リフレクション) # 2016.07.20 Shinkai -Royal Mirrorball Mix- (深海; Deep Sea -Royal Mirrorball Mix-'') # 2019.10.16 Ever After ;Analog Singles # 2014.07.18 Count Three -TGS Version- # 2014.08.15 GAME / Zutto Wasurenai. -PellyColo Remix- (GAME / ずっと 忘れない。; ''GAME / Never Forget.) # 2014.08.15 existence / Kodou no Himitsu -KM REMIX- (existence / Secret of the Heartbeat -KM REMIX-) # 2014.09.19 pale blue nocturne / Onnaji Kimochi -K BoW Jersey Remix- (pale blue nocturne / Same Feelings -K BoW Jersey Remix-) # 2014.10.17 Say long goodbye / Limited addiction -Seiho Remix- # 2014.11.14 A New Departure / We Will Win! ~Kokoro no Baton de Po Pon no Po~n☆~ -Carpainter Remix- (-ココロのバトンでポ・ポンのポ～ン☆-; A New Departure / We Will Win! A Heart-shaped Baton Po Pon no Po~n☆~ -Carpainter Remix-) # 2015.06.12 Never ever REMIX # 2015.10.30 illusion |-|Video Releases= # 2011.11.23 1st JAPAN TOUR ~Kodou no Himitsu~ LIVE DVD (1st JAPAN TOUR ～鼓動の秘密～ LIVE DVD; 1st JAPAN TOUR ~Secret of the Heartbeat~ LIVE DVD) # 2012.10.03 2nd JAPAN TOUR 2012 ~Limited addiction~ CONCERT*03『Rock you!』@2012.5.20 Hibiya Yagai Ongakudou (2nd JAPAN TOUR 2012～Limited addiction～ CONCERT*03『Rock you!』@2012.5.20 日比谷野外音楽堂) # 2013.04.10 TOKYO GIRLS' STYLE "Live at Budokan 2012" # 2014.04.16 TOKYO GIRLS' STYLE "Live at Budokan 2013" # 2014.09.17 Gakko no Kaidan Noroi No Kotodama (学校の怪談 呪いの言霊) # 2014.10.22 4th JAPAN TOUR 2014 CONCERT*04 ～Yaon Again～ (4th JAPAN TOUR 2014 CONCERT*04 ～野音 Again～) # 2015.12.16 TOKYO GIRLS' STYLE 5th Anniversary LIVE -Kirari☆ into the new world- (TOKYO GIRLS' STYLE 5th Anniversary LIVE -キラリ☆ into the new world-) # 2019.09.25 Tokyo Joshiryu CONCERT*07「10 Nenme no Hajimari」 (東京女子流 CONCERT*07「10年目のはじまり」) |-|Compilations / Other= # 2011.08.10 ZONE Tribute ~Kimi ga Kureta Mono~ (#7 Boku no Tegami) # 2012.08.22 Tokyo Joshi Cafe #1 a-bossa # 2012.11.07 Vanilla Beans - Vanilla Beans III (#10 Mou Sugu Triangle (with TOKYO GIRLS' STYLE)) # 2012.12.19 TRF Respect Idol Tribute (#4 Overnight Sensation ~Jidai wa Anata ni Yudaneteru~) # 2013.08.28 Anicon! the beginning (#1 LIFE SIZE) # 2014.01.22 Disney Rocks!!! Girl's Power! (#7 Chim Chim Cher-ee) # 2014.12.03 A-Rock Nation -NANASE AIKAWA TRIBUTE- (#6 Sweet Emotion) # 2016.05.25 DJ'TEKINA//SOMETHING - KAWA-EDM (#7 Kodou no Himitsu (TEKINA REMiX)) Gallery Tokyogirlsstyle_hikaruyo_reborn.jpg|February 2019 Tgshikaruyo.jpg|February 2019 TOKYO GIRLS' STYLE kiss wa Agenai promo photo.jpg|June 2018 Tgslastromace.jpg|February 2018 Tgs17.jpg|October 2017 Tgswaterlily.jpg|July 2017 Tgspredawn.jpg|March 2017 MillefeullieTGS.jpg|November 2016 TgsMille-feuille.jpg|August 2016 TokyoReflections.jpeg|December 2015 TGS_-_Never_ever_promo.jpg|June 2015 500px-TGS_-_BEST_promo.jpg|May 2015 TGS_-_Stay_with_me_promo.jpg|March 2015 TGS_-_Say_long_goodbye_promo.jpg|December 2014 Killingmesoftlypromo.jpg|June 2014 Juujikapromo.jpg|May 2014 5_Tsu_Kazoereba_Kimi_no_ume.jpg|March 2014 Partitionlovepromo.jpg|February 2014 Chiisanakisekipromo.jpg|November 2013 Gtslfpromo.jpg|September 2013 Unmeipromo.jpg|June 2013 Unmeitgs.jpg|June 2013 Yakusoku_album_promo.jpg|January 2013 ROAD_TO_BUDOKAN_2012_-Bad_Flower-_Promo.jpg|October 2012 Tsuioku_-Single_Version-.jpg|May 2012 Limited_Addiction_Promo.jpg|March 2012 Rock_You_Onnaji_Kimichi_YMCK_Remix_Promo.jpg|March 2012 Liarpromo.jpg|November 2011 Limitedaddictionponnoponpromo.jpg|August 2011 Knh-sapromo.jpg|May 2011 Kodou_no_Himitsu_Promo.jpg|May 2011 Visual.jpg|February 2011 Tgsu.jpg|October 2010 Himawari_TGS.jpg|October 2010 Himawari_Group.jpg|October 2010 Ganbatte-Itsudatte-Shinjiteru-Promo.jpg|July 2010 Ganbatte_Itsudatte_Shinjiteru1.jpg|July 2010 Ganbatte_Itsudatte_Shinjiteru2.jpg|July 2010 Onnaji_Kimochi_promo.jpg|May 2010 KirariPromo.png|May 2010 Trivia *They were avex's first J-Pop girl group in over seven years after SweetS. Reference List External Links *Official LINE *Official LINE Blog *Official Website *Official YouTube *Official Japanese Twitter *Official English Facebook *Official Instagram Archived *Official Ameblo (Inactive) *Official USTREAM (Gone) *Official English Twitter (Inactive) *Official French Facebook (Inactive) *Official MySpace (Gone) *Official GREE (Inactive) *Official Google+ (Gone) Category:Groups Category:Avex Category:2010 Debuts Category:5 Member Group Formations Category:Girl Groups Category:Former Idol Group Category:4 Member Group Category:2009 Group Formations